Finding Natsu
by Faybie1123
Summary: This story will follow Natsu right after the events of the Tenrou island arc, it will feature a Lucy and Natsu love story and Natsu genderbending. This is after the guild is restored after the 7 year time skip, but before the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

The forest lie in flames as Natsu came smashing down from the sky. "It's over Salamander! You've lost, the treasure is mine!" Urcaen a notable gun and bomb weapon mage and member of a dark guild hovered triumphantly on a magic platform in the sky above the dust cloud created by Natsu's fall. The cloud slowly began to clear as a sucking sound could be heard. Suddenly the fire from the surrounding forest began to draw towards the cloud. Quickly the fire that was started by Urcaen's bombs exhausted and the cloud fully dissipated leaving behind a badly beaten Natsu back on his feet.

"Now I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled as he smashed his fists together creating a fire magic circle. "Fire Dragon ROAR!" Fire erupted from Natsu towards the sky, which Urcaen easily avoided by jumping off his platform.

"Where were you aiming Salamander?" Urcaen laughed as he landed on the ground.

"Right here!" Seemingly from out of no where a flaming punch landed for the first time on Urcaen's face. Quickly Natsu followed it up with a series of heavy blows, ending it with a massive ball of flame. Urcaen lay broken on the ground before the entrance to the cave both wizards were heading towards.

Natsu still clearly very wounded walked slowly toward the object of his mission. Inside the cave there is said to be an incredibly powerful magic item. The knowledge of the power of the stone was lost to history however it is known that it contains a powerful blessing. When it's hiding place was discovered one week ago Fairy Tail was enlisted to acquire the stone before the blessing fell into the wrong hands. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Erza were dispatched to the Forest Sea, however they encountered many difficult battles from several powerful members of the lesser dark guilds. The others were left behind while Wendy tended to their injuries as Natsu rushed forward to be sure Urcaen did not get the stone.

Natsu walked down the cave as the walls light with a soft light. Inside another few hundred feet was a ornate pedestal with a perfectly round stone emitting a beautiful blue light. On the wall was an inscription that Natsu couldn't read. Being his usual impulsive self he ignored the writing and went straight for the stone. "Finally, this stone better be worth all the trouble." He sighed as he grabbed the stone, suddenly the blue light became very bright and seemed to jump towards Natsu's eyes. Startled by the sudden light he dropped the stone and fell to his knees. "What was...that..." Natsu could feel a wave of exhaustion take him as he collapsed to the ground.

30 minutes later the remaining team members found the cave with Urcaen still knocked out in front of the entrance. "Natsu must have beaten Urcaen, but where is he?" Erza knelt next to the dark mage ensuring he was out for the count.

"Knowing him he probably rushed straight into the cave right after..." Lucy sighed clearly frazzled.

"He might be hurt." Wendy said with concern in her voice as she rushed into the cave.

"Wait Wendy!" Carla yelled after her. Wendy and the now flying cat approached the pedestal, and saw the stone now no longer emitting light and a person lying on the floor next to it. Wendy went to what she assumed was Natsu's side only to find a beautiful pink haired woman clad in Natsu's ill-fitting clothes. "What?" Wendy mused as she sniffed the woman. Her eyes widen "It's Natsu!"


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later on the train home, Natsu still lies unconcious with his friends surrounding him clearly worried. "I've healed him, but he still won't wake up..." Wendy said sullenly.

"There is nothing more we can do for now, we'll bring him to Porlyusica." Erza looked concerned at her friend. The fire mage lie across the seat, his head with it's soft feminine features lie on Lucy's lap. Since his now much expanded chest was not covered by the vest, he was wearing one of Erza's blouses. Igneel's scarf lie next to him, all of his friends knew it's importance to him.

Lucy Stroked Natsu's now much longer hair. "The stone must have done this..."

"Some blessing..." Gray sat across the aisle. Hours later the train arrived back at the Magnolia station and the group quickly went towards Porlyusica's refugee in the forest nearby.

"Porlyusica!" Erza shouted as Gray put Natsu down on a bed nearby.

Porlyusica emerged from upstairs "What is this then?"

Lucy through tears "Natsu, he... he... something happened to him..." Lucy sat down next to Natsu as Porlyusica approached him.

"Hmm, well not much of a him anymore. He's alive that's for sure and seems to be healthy except for the obvious." Porlyusica said while examining Natsu.

"I think this stone caused it." Wendy said sheepishly as she held up the stone.

Porlyusica grabbed the stone. "Interesting... Alright everyone out, I'll send word once I figure something out."

Lucy stood up "Please let me stay. I..."

"Nope, you'd only be a distraction! Out! Now!" Porlyusica shouted as the group quickly exited. "Ugh these children. Now, what have you gotten yourself into this time." She turned to Natsu and began analyze him with her magic.

The next morning, Natsu slowly began to awaken, he saw the inside of a tree. "Ah the idiot wakes." Natsu heard Porlyusica's voice from his side.

Through a pounding headache he muttered "What am I doing... here?" he gasped as he noticed his voice. He tried to clear his throat and spoke again "What is... wrong with my voice?"

Porlyusica pulled up a chair next to Natsu. "You were cursed it seems. You are now a... well you're a girl."

Natsu lay as the headache began to clear. He then slowly moved his head up to look down his body, only to see two large globes of flesh starring back at him. "WHAT!" He grabbed his breasts hard quickly retracting as he felt a shock of pain from his now much more sensitive chest. "OW! How? Do something!"

"I fear I can make neither heads nor tails of this curse... let alone even start to remove it." She held up the now dull stone. "It was caused by this, but it now appears to be exhausted." She grimaced disappointed with her lack of knowledge. "You are however fine otherwise, I've examined your body and you are a quite healthy young woman."

"But... but I'm not suppose to be a woman!" Natsu yelled, still clearly surprised by his own voice.

"Be that as it may, your body is clearly that of a woman and there appears to be nothing I can do about it. Levy may be able to find out more, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." Porlyusica said.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Natsu began to sniffle something he very rarely did before, but now it came all too naturally to him. "I'm a boy damn it!"

Porlyusica glared at Natsu "What do you do now? I'm fairly certain you live your life! Just because you're a girl doesn't mean anything else has changed."

Natsu stifled his sniffling. "I don't know how to be a girl..."

"Well I can help you with the basics, I can teach you what you need to know. Then you need to get out of here, there is nothing more I can do for you." Porlyusica said clearly annoyed with the teen.

After an hour or so of education about the female body Porlyusica stood. "Alright if there are no more questions take the bag I made ready for you, it contains everything you'll need until you can figure it out for yourself."

Natsu, clearly a tad flustered with the knowledge he had just gained, simply stood up. "Thanks... I guess..." on taking his first step he nearly fell noticing how much different his gait and center of gravity were. Natsu said his goodbyes still quite bewildered and grab the small bag which he knew was full of feminine hygiene products and left to head back towards the guild hall.

On his way he tested his new body, he felt a tad weaker, but also faster and more agile. He looked over at a tree nearby and decided a test was in order. Flames erupted from his now much smaller fist and he took aim at the tree. He struck the tree only to have to explode, it seemed he had lost none of his magical power. "Well at least my magic seems normal. I'm still a dragon slayer!". The knowledge that he was pretty much equally strong still put a bit of a hop in his step. He tested himself further discovering his raw strength was only very slightly less, but that he could move much faster if he put his mind to it. He suspected that he may be more powerful than he was before, a small bit of good news.

He arrived outside the guild and paused for a moment something very unlike him. He considered what Porlyusica had said to him, nothing has to change really, he is still Natsu the child of Igneel. Granted now the daughter, he sighed at the thought.

He entered the guild to see Wendy, Lucy, and Erza all talking to Levy whom seemed somewhat confused. "Wait so you're saying the item turned Natsu into what?" Levy still seemed confused when out of the corner of her eye she saw Natsu walk up. "What in the! Natsu?!" she screamed at him.

"Natsu you're ok!" Lucy yelled as she ran over to Natsu and embraced him. "I was so worried." She said through tears.

"What did Porlyusica say?" Erza said.

"She said that... well I'm probably stuck this way... unless Levy can figure something out." Natsu looked towards Levy.

Happy flew down from upstairs. "Natsu!"

"I'm ok Happy..." He hugged Happy to his chest.

Happy began to struggle then emerged from Natsu's cleavage. "Aye sir!"

Lucy looked at Natsu and smiled slyly. She turned to Erza and they whispered something to each other. Lucy still smiling said "We can't have you walking around in tattered clothes and Erza's blouse."

"Yeah I better head back to my place." Natsu said.

"Oh no no no, we have a better idea." Erza said with a stern look. "It's shopping time!"

"Wait, no way! I'm going home!" Natsu cried.

"What was that!" Erza stared Natsu down. "You are coming with us, end of story."

Erza grabbed the unwilling Natsu and pulled him along with them. The petrified Natsu could only muster a cry and a "Yes ma'am...". Happy floated for a moment unsure if he should follow his friend, quickly deciding to, this would be a great show.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu could feel the dread well up as Lucy, Erza, and Happy entered the clothing shop. Erza still pulling him along put him next to the changing rooms. "You stay put." She said glaring at him. "Happy watch him." She commanded as she swiftly turned to follow Lucy further into the store.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy said with a creepy smile.

Natsu scanned quickly to see Erza and Lucy were distracted then looked to Happy whom was putting on his best stern face. "Come on Happy, you have to get me outta here!" Natsu pleaded.

"No way, I can't! Even if I wanted to." Happy began to giggle as the girls approached with a few set of underwear.

"First we have to figure out what your sizes are." Lucy said as she pulled Natsu into a changing room. She looked Natsu up and down and pulled out a measuring tape and laughed evilly. "Stripe my dear Natsu." Erza and Happy waited giggling to each other. A few moments later Lucy shouted "What?! You're... You're bigger than me!". "Wait here..." Lucy exited the booth clearly saddened. She barely mustered a small "I have his measurements." to Erza as she walked towards the racks of clothes. She quickly regained her spirit as they pulled 10 outfits off the racks, several causal, one dress, and one bikini.

Natsu stood now clad in bra and panties as he stared at himself in the mirror. He unconsciously held his arms over his chest and crotch. He hadn't really had a good look at himself until just now. He didn't want to move at all, since the girl in the mirror would copy his movements disturbingly. Tears slowly welled in his eyes. He had to admit to himself that the person in the reflection was him. He kept repeating in his head that nothing had to change. As he slowly calmed down he realized for a brief moment that he was very cute. He realized what he was thinking as he turned bright red. He yelped as Lucy softly said "Coming in.".

Lucy entered the stall to see a blushing and very confused Natsu. "I wasn't..." He wasn't even sure what he was trying to tell her. "It... I..." he stammered.

Lucy looked at him softly. "It's ok Natsu..." both stood there for a very awkward few seconds. Lucy suddenly realized how disturbing this must all be for Natsu and felt a great deal of guilt. "Natsu..." she moved to hug him. "I'm sorry, we can do this later" She said to the still trembling Natsu.

Natsu stopped himself from crying, "No... it's ok, we may as well get this done." He felt a pang of regret as soon as the words left his mouth.

Lucy pulled back from the hug and smiled. "Alright, you try one of these on, I'll be right outside if you need help." she said tenderly.

Natsu could hear the girls whisper something on the other side. "We'll be right back Natsu." Erza said leaving him alone for a few minutes.

He looked through the clothes, there were tons of things here; all different types of clothes. He looked at a few, they were clearly influenced by both Erza's and Lucy's styles. He got to the dress and blushed as he held it up, when would he ever wear something like this? He pushed it aside and grabbed one of the more casual outfits. There were some shorts, some knee high socks, a belt, and a low-ish cut top. He quickly put it all on, not really wanting to watch himself in the mirror as he did. When he was finished he looked up accidentally into the mirror and his jaw dropped. In the mirror was a very cute pink haired girl with a girly outfit on that hugged her curves. He couldn't help but look at the girl's cleavage of which there was a lot. Natsu stumbled out of the changing booth, only to fall on his butt. Happy was there and stared at him wide eyed. "Na... Natsu?" the reality seemed to hit Happy all at once.

Erza and Lucy saw a blushing and crying Natsu on the ground. They both looked at each other and knew that they had both gone too far too fast. "Let me... help..." Erza stood speechless at the amazing transformation of her friend.

"Natsu I think I have just the thing, why don't we get you back into the booth." Lucy said as she helped the bewildered Natsu into the booth again. "I think we can be done today, why don't you change into this." She handed him a pile of clothes which Natsu took without thinking. "I think you'll like those..." She said sheepishly. She grabbed all the other clothes and went to leave. "We'll be up front when you're ready to go."

Natsu barely mustered a small ok. He quickly pulled off the clothes and looked down at the pile Lucy had brought in. Something looked familiar about them. He unfolded them and realized they looked like his usual clothes, although smaller. He quickly put on the clothes, the only difference was that his usual vest was replaced by a top that wrapped around his upper torso and pushed his chest together a little. He looked up into the mirror and sighed in relief. He put Igneel's scarf around his neck and smiled, and stood gazing at himself in the mirror. He smashed his hand into his palm in front of him, "Much better!". Only a quick moment passed before he realized his reflection didn't freak him out anymore. It brought a smile to his face that this felt so much more normal now. He grabbed the his old clothes and looked at the outfit he had just gotten out of. 'Maybe it wasn't so bad' his wandering thought startled him and he blushed deeply. He grabbed the clothes and left the booth.

Natsu walked towards the register where Lucy, Erza, Happy were standing. "That's much more you." Erza said smiling.

Lucy looked at Natsu and sighed in relief. He looked so much more comfortable now. She looked her friend up and down, and a blush began to form. 'What?' she couldn't figure out why she was blushing all the sudden.

Happy looked at Lucy then at Natsu and back and grinned. "She llllllllllllikes you."

Natsu froze a moment. Lucy shouted "Stop rolling the L!" her blush deepening.


	4. Chapter 4

The group left the store after Erza had paid for all the clothes since with her cut of their recent mission, since Lucy and Natsu could not afford to use theirs. Natsu began to notice how many people, especially men were staring at him. He was used to Erza and Lucy getting a lot of attention, but he had never realized how awkward it was to be stared at.

Suddenly Natsu slammed into Erza whom had stopped mid stride. She was looking intently at a bakery nearby, "Come, we are getting cake." Erza commanded the group, and without word everyone followed her.

Natsu didn't normally like sweets, but as he was standing next to Lucy and Erza waiting for them to order he couldn't take his eyes off the chocolate mousse cake. "I'll take that one." Natsu said.

"Yes, ma'am." the server said as they cut a slice. Natsu blushed at being called ma'am, but he wasn't really sure what to say.

The group sat down at a table, and Happy proceeded to pull a fish out of his pack. Natsu slightly unsure what had possessed him to order the cake poked at it with a fork. He looked up to see both Lucy and Erza enjoying their cakes as if the entire world resolved around the cakes. He took a bite, and the taste hit him all at once, the experience was almost completely different than it was before. Quickly he took another bite then another. "Slow down Natsu, cake time is a precious time." Erza said sternly.

"But... it tastes soooooo good... nothing has ever tasted this good before!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hmm, it looks like I have gained a cake partner." Erza chuckled.

"Well at least one good thing has come from all this." Lucy smiled at Natsu.

Natsu quickly finished his cake and when it he took the last bite he began to pout without realizing it.

Lucy, Erza, and Happy all looked at Natsu, and were stunned for a moment then burst into laughter. The face Natsu made was both entirely unlike him and the cutest thing any of them had ever seen. Natsu wasn't entirely certain why everyone was laughing at him, "What?"

"That face! You've really changed Natsu." Happy giggled.

A frown quickly came to Natsu's face, had he really changed? Didn't nothing else have to change? He looked down not sure of himself anymore, not sure of anything. Lucy saw the concern on her friends face. "Why don't we call it a day." the group wrapped up and went to split up outside the shop.

Natsu and Happy headed back towards their cabin. They arrived to the still vined over cabin from seven years of no one living in it. Natsu put down the clothes Erza had bought for him and even though it was only early afternoon went to bed. However upon him getting into bed everything felt wrong, the sheets felt course, and the bed hard and lumpy. Try as he might he couldn't sleep.

After sometime attempting fleeting sleep his mind began to wander. He thought about how this cabin felt so much larger and emptier than he remembered. About the day and how he would get through tomorrow. But most of all he thought about all the little changes in his behavior in just a day of being in this body. Truth be told most of them came so naturally they didn't really bother him at all. However it was it was the underlying fact that they felt natural that really bothered him. After all, if he felt a certain way, why not express it naturally? He had always tried to be carefree and only control his emotions when he really needed to. Was this who he was now? Is there any real difference or is it all just superficial? Did the stone change his personality too?

"Ugh..." Natsu let out a sigh, this was all too heady for him. He decided what he really needed right now was to punch things. "Happy, it's training time!" Natsu jumped out of bed waking a sleeping Happy nearby.

Happy rubbed his eyes. "Aye... sir..." he barely mustered as Natsu ran out the door. Happy shook the sleep away and summoned his wings flying after Natsu.

Natsu got to a empty quarry nearby where he could go all out without worrying about burning things down. Then he set off punching, kicking, and summoning massive balls of fire every which way. It took much less time to get fully accustomed to his new body than he had expected it would. Even with the extremely different weight distribution his body seemed to do everything is was previously capable of.

Slowly Natsu began to realize his body was preforming better than it had before. His responses seemed faster, he was able to move quicker, and once he felt more comfortable he could put out just as much physical strength as well. He began to wonder why this body felt more natural than his old one, and why he seemed to be, potentially, much stronger, especially if he put in some more work.

After awhile those questions no longer mattered to him. He began to test his limits and realized it wasn't just physical movements that we greater, but also magical energy. He seemed to be able to go much longer and have a much higher maximum intensity. He pushed it as much as he could with a final breath attack. "Fire dragons roar!" the roar of his voice seemed more intense, and the fire that erupted from him spewed out towards a quarry wall. The wall exploded back and the fireball continued on into the air where it exploded with a massive shock wave. Natsu stood gasping for air, he had exhausted himself, but the destructive force of the breath attack was much more than he could do before.

Natsu, however, had over done it, his vision began to blur, he knew he had spent all of his magically energy. He collapsed to his knee then fell unconscious. Happy whom had been literally blown away by the shock wave was flying back when he saw the unconscious Natsu. "Natsu!" he yelled his concern obvious. He flew down to his friend whom was still out. He looked up to see the massive hole Natsu had created in the side of the quarry, he had blown away a sturdy and sheer rock face. Happy was amazed to say the least, "I'll get you back home, don't worry." The two flew back home, where Happy got Natsu into bed, quite pleased that his friend was now lighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu awoke in the morning just before dawn. He sat up in bed and looked down at his fists gripping them slowly. He thought about yesterday while he stared at his now much smaller hands. He assumed Happy had carried him back after he lost consciousness. He smiled at his friend, who had more or less treated him no differently since the change. He decided he would do something nice for him, and explore his capabilities a bit more at the same time. He crept towards the door and left the still sleeping cat.

He wanted to see what his physical endurance was like now, so he decided to run the several kilometers to the lake. As he ran he could feel himself push his max speed up and yet he didn't feel tired at all. The only real problem were his breasts, after he arrived at the lake, in record time, they were sore. He was wearing a bra, but it didn't seem to support them enough for the type of long distance vigorous running he was doing. Maybe there was something else he could wear? He decided to ask Lucy or Erza about it since they had such large breasts too. While staring at the lake he realized he had in a way compared his chest to the girls. Porlyusica had said nothing had to change, but some things were definitely different now. However maybe it was the important things that she was really talking about.

He shook off the heavy thoughts, and he began to disrobe. After removing everything but his underwear he looked down at his body and blushed deeply. It may now feel natural to be in this body, but it wasn't by any means normal. He sighed as he removed his underwear too then quickly jumped into the lake.

Massive fish inhabited this huge and very deep lake, and before too long one came swimming towards Natsu thinking that he was a meal. Unfortunate for the poor man-eating fish, Natsu forced fire to erupt from his body causing the area near him to boil so quickly it exploded creating a shock wave. This startled the 10 foot long fish long enough for Natsu to smash it into the air towards the beach. He quickly followed after it. Once on the beach Natsu grabbed the fish and tossed it as if it were nothing towards the trees which had his clothes. He dried off by surrounding his body in flames then quickly redressed. He then ran at a full sprint while holding the massive fish back to the cabin.

He kicked open the door "Rise in shine Happy!" he yelled to a still sleeping cat. Happy slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and his jaw dropped and began to drool at the fish Natsu had caught.

"Is it for me?" Happy said.

"Of course it is, well this half anyway." Natsu then preceded to slice the fish in half and cooked his half in his fire.

Happy jumped at his half of the fish and began to greedily devour it. Before too long both of them lay against Natsu's bed stomachs expanded and full. "I wonder if Carla would want the rest?" Happy looked at the rest of the fish.

An hour later Happy and Natsu arrived at the little windmill guild hall. Immediately Happy saw Carla and took a large serving of fish over to her. After a short exchange Carla took a little bit of the fish of which Happy was very happy about.

Natsu walked up to the table Erza and Lucy were at, still noticing how the members of the guild were giving him a bit of extra attention. "Good morning" Lucy smiled brightly.

"I guess the words out." Natsu said with a huff.

"Well you _did_ just walk into the guild yesterday." Lucy said with a bit of a glare.

"So everyone knows then?" Natsu asked.

"Everyone but Laxus, Gildarts, and the master. Gildarts is off running away from being the next master, and Laxus and the master have been out for a couple of days." Erza said.

Natsu puffed out his cheeks, he was kind of hoping all the weird explaining was over already. "Anyways... how do you guys deal with these things?" Natsu grabbed his boobs and held them up and dropped them back down. "They bounce around everywhere and hurt when you go for a run." Several of the male guild members went quiet and stared intently at Natsu. He simply glared at them. "Oh come on I was a guy like two days ago!" He yelled at them and they all looked away quickly.

"I enchanted all my armor to keep the girls under control." Erza said beating her chest armor.

Natsu nodded it made sense Erza had a magical solution. "What about you Lucy?". Lucy went red for a moment and whispered something. "What was that?" Natsu said.

She motioned for the two of them to get closer. Then said quietly "I like it... when they..." Suddenly she could hear her voice echo throughout the guild. Gray had created an ice megaphone which he used to amplify Lucy's voice. Her face went redder than Natsu had every seen it. "I'll kill you!" Lucy yelled at Gray who dropped the megaphone and started to run away.

"Oh crap, oh crap!" Gray went running for the door but suddenly Erza was there in full armor.

"You went too far this time Gray!" Erza said in a commanding voice that scared everyone in the guild including Lucy oddly. "Outside now!" She grabbed hold of his neck and pulled him outside.

After a rather horrific beating. Gray was repeating the lesson Erza had taught him. "I'll never eavesdrop on a girl again." He said broken down. His lip quivering and a his black eye pulsing. Juvia ran to him. "Oh my poor love." She embraced him for moment before Erza told her what he had done. She then dropped him. "I still love you, but you deserved that. Poor Lucy." Juvia said with a huff.

Natsu and Lucy stood off to the side laughing. "It's good not to be the target of the beating for once." Natsu smiled. Lucy looked at his beautiful smile and quickly forgot her embarrassment as her heart skipped a beat.

Lucy realized what she was feeling and quickly tried to change the subject. "You could always get a sports bra, larger chested women usually need them..." Lucy said. "...not that you're a woman... sorry."

Natsu looked down seeing his rather large chest. "Blah I can't blame you, with the way I look." He sighed. "I guess we need to go shopping again..." Natsu looked at Lucy. "Would you mind coming with me, this is all so weird still."

Lucy was surprised at the change in Natsu, he seemed almost demure. Was this part of the curse, his new hormones, or maybe all this craziness has changed him a bit? She shrugged off the thoughts "Of course I will, you know I'll help you however I can." Natsu smiled and the two silently slipped away while the guild continued to watch Gray's public shaming.

The two arrived at the shop and Lucy got to business in find Natsu a sports bra. "I think I better explain how sizes work and what your sizes are today. So if you need to you can shop alone later, but I'm always more than willing to go shopping with you." Lucy giggled.

"Yeah I guess... more girl stuff to learn about. I was hoping the stuff Porlyusica explained would be everything." Natsu grimaced remembering the crash course in feminine care he got yesterday.

Lucy nodded putting two and two together. "Well that stuff is just the required stuff and is not really fun. But trust me there's a lot of great things about being a girl." She winked at Natsu, whom blushed. Lucy continued to explain Natsu's sizes and how to shop for women's' clothes.

Natsu seemed flustered with all the numbers and letters, but felt he got the gist of it. "So this one here would fit me right?" He held up a sports bra to Lucy.

"Most likely, sizes are often not exactly the same between brands so you always need to try everything on first." Lucy pointed out.

"That's really dumb..." Natsu said even more confused. He took the bra to the dressing rooms and got in one. He took off his top and his current bra and put of the sports bra. It pushed his breasts together and down a little bit. He decided to test it by jumping up and down, the bra did an excellent job keep them from moving around a bunch. In fact it felt like they barely moved at all. He looked at the tag and noticed it was an enchanted bra, probably like Erza's. "Well at least this problem is solved."

"That's good to hear." He heard Lucy from the other side. "I already grabbed two more for you, and some more underwear so you won't run out."

Natsu blushed remembering the sexy underwear Lucy had in her room, he hoped she had not gotten him anything like that. Although they would be really cute... he blushed even deeper at his own thought. He redressed and exited the dressing room.

Lucy noticed his blush still a deep red. "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Natsu yelped. Lucy couldn't stop herself from laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

The two exited the store and Lucy looked down for a second shyly. Natsu looked at her confused "What's up?"

"Would... would you like to go to a cafe or something..." once again he saw the deep red blush on her face.

He knew that this was important to her, but he wasn't sure why. "Of course." he smiled still befuddled.

"Good, I know just the spot." She beamed.

Moments later they arrived at a cafe and found seats. After a bit of an awkward moment Lucy broke the silence. "So how have you been handling things." She blurted out.

Natsu who had stuffed his face with his some sweets, just coughed and sputtered. "I... well you know it's all so weird." He dropped his gaze while holding up his large breasts.

"Well yeah... that makes sense." Lucy wanted to know more but didn't know how to ask.

"...But at the same time it's not weird, I quickly began to feel comfortable in this body. And, I'm not sure why, but I'm stronger now for some reason." Natsu felt relieved to be so candid.

"Stronger? What do you mean?" Lucy looked at Natsu's slimmer but still clearly muscled arms confused.

"I'm faster, more agile, and have more magic power than ever. Plus... this body feels better somehow. I can't peg down what it is though." Natsu said.

"How do you know? Wait, let me guess, you started training as soon as you got back right?" Lucy's eyes narrowed knowing she was right.

"Well of course, I just couldn't deal with how hard and scratchy my bed was. I had to get up and let off some steam, but I kinda got carried away and blew up the side of a quarry. It's like when Laxus gave me his lightning, but all the time, I haven't even tried lightning mode yet because I'm not sure what'll happen." Natsu looked at his hands wondering what he was capable of now.

"Wow... maybe the curse had a blessing along with it?" Lucy questioned.

"Maybe... but even with the new strength I'm not sure it's worth it. I don't feel entirely like myself anymore, I've been acting weird and having even weirder thoughts." Natsu blushed as he said that.

"You have been acting a little differently. Maybe you're just adjusting to your new hormones, those can pack a wallop sometimes, especially when you aren't ready for them." Lucy said. "What exactly have you notice that has changed?"

Natsu's blush turned several shades deeper when he thought about his previous thoughts about Lucy's underwear. He began to wave his hands around try to obfuscate from something he wasn't even saying. "Oh you know, I thought the first outfit you found me was kind of cute..." Crud he didn't mean to say that either. "I mean, that I've not been as assertive lately, that one!"

Lucy's jaw hit the table, Natsu really was different. Then again she thought about how his appearance was always important to him in his own way. "Wow, Natsu... I never knew that you liked that kind of stuff."

Natsu looked down trying to decide what to say. He decided that the truth is what he needed right now, this conversation had already been so helpful for figuring himself out. "Well I always thought the clothes you wore were... you know... cute." He blushed yet again. "It was just never super important to me, since I was a guy, and that's not something I could do."

"Was a guy?" Lucy looked concerned at her friend.

"You know what I mean, before the transformation." Natsu said. However he thought on it for another moment, is that what he meant? Although he had worked some things out, they only seemed to lead to more questions.

"Right..." Lucy pondered for a moment about how she could help her friend.

"I guess this whole curse thing has made me think about myself a lot. I know who I am in some ways still, I'm still a dragon slayer, I'm still a wizard of fairy tail, and I still very much like the idea of fighting and becoming stronger. But other than that I'm very confused." Natsu explained.

Lucy got up and came around the table and embraced Natsu is a long hug. "You are still you, in all the ways that matter. You still care about people, you still love your guild, and you'll still fight tooth and nail for it." Lucy held Natsu as he began to cry. Something he had been doing a lot lately. "We can figure everything else out slowly one step at a time, and I'll be here the entire way."

Natsu pulled away from the embrace so that their faces were only a few inches apart. "Thank you Lucy, I really needed that."

As Lucy gazed into his eyes she slowly came in and kissed him. They held there for a few moments before Lucy realized what she had done and fell backwards. "Oh! Natsu! I'm so sorry, you don't need that right now!" Lucy yelped as Natsu stared at her completely perplexed. "I'm sorry, I'll just go..."

Lucy began to walk out when she felt Natsu's hand on her wrist. "Wait, we should figure that out..." He was clearly still flabbergasted. The two sat back down and a few agonizing moments went past. "I didn't think you liked me like that, especially with all this." Natsu said motioning to his breasts.

Lucy thought back to all the times she had started to feel strongly for Natsu, when he saved her from Phantom Lord, when she thought he would ask her out, and when she held his hand before Acnologia attacked them. "I think I've felt this way for a while, but after the... curse... I haven't been able to get you out of my head." She said.

"Wait so you're into girls then?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe.. I guess? Maybe I'm bi?" She clearly wasn't even sure herself. She had certainly been attracted to both men and women before, but she had never really wanted to date anyone.

Natsu let out a heavy sigh. "Great another thing to figure out."

Lucy began to cry, how could he say that! "Natsu, how could you! You don't need to treat me like a burden!" Lucy yelled loud enough that the bustling cafe quieted to listen to the couple.

Natsu was shocked, he hadn't meant it like that. "No, Lucy I didn't mean that... I..." He stammered for a moment, then knew what he wanted to do. He got up and put a hand on Lucy's cheek then moved in to kiss her passionately. Even if he was confused about everything else, he knew in that moment that he wasn't confused about this. He pulled back. "You aren't a burden, it's just that I have so much to think about, that I didn't know how to handle this too. I'm sorry."

Lucy hugged Natsu. "It's ok, I understand now." She smiled, then noticed that everyone in the cafe was staring at them. She pushed Natsu back "This isn't a show people!" She yelled. "Come on, we're going back to my apartment!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand before he could object and the two left the cafe.


	7. Chapter 7

The couple arrived at Lucy's apartment and Lucy opened the door. "It's odd to walk in the front door." Natsu giggled as he walked through.

"Well there's a first time for everything." She fumed then rolled her eyes. She then sat down on her couch with an obvious invitation for Natsu to sit next to her.

Everything about this room felt a little different to Natsu. Almost as if it had more weight to it. He sat down next to Lucy not sure what to do next.

The two blushed as they sat there and a full minute passed in agonizing silence. Lucy finally got up the courage to break the silence. "So... since it's just the two of us, tell me more about the changes you've noticed..." She trailed off./

Natsu looked down for a moment then decided with a stern look that he would just be completely truthful, not just with Lucy but with himself too. "I... some of these 'changes' aren't actually changes at all... I've always felt different. If I wasn't a guy I'm fairly certain... no I know that I would behave in some ways differently."

"Like what?" Lucy asked.

"Well for one I've always loved the way you dress, I think I'd dress more like you." Natsu said.

Lucy smiled. "Well lets start there, huh." Lucy pointed to her dresser nearby. "Why don't you draw a bath, you stink of sweat and I'd like it if my clothes didn't smell like that."

Natsu hadn't thought about it until just now, he was so used to his own scent that it didn't bother him. But if he was still being completely truthful then he would say he didn't really like being smelly. Natsu smiled broadly. "Ok!" He said cheerfully, happier than he had been in a long time.

Natsu started the bath and looked around at all the products Lucy had. Suffice to say he was confused by it all. He disrobed and put a towel around his waist and was about to ask for help when he saw himself in the mirror. His large breasts were uncovered which he was a little embarrassed by, but at the same time his reflection made him happy. He readjusted the towel and called out to Lucy.

She knocked gently. "What do you need in there?"

"You... can come in." He blushed as she entered the door.

Lucy stood for a moment, she let her eyes crawl over Natsu's body taking in the sight of such a cute pink haired girl. Then she scolded herself silently, Natsu wasn't a girl. "Well... what did you need?"

"I was hoping you could help me with all the products, help me prepare things... you know... the right way." Natsu said and then motioned to the supple of various soaps and bottles.

"Oh... of course, I didn't think you'd use more than the soap." Lucy said as she walked towards the bath and began to fidget with various things.

"Well... one new experience at a time right." Natsu said clearly embarrassed. However his embarrassment quickly faded at Lucy explained which each of the soaps and bottles were and how to use them. She also poured in some bubble solution which smelled lovely.

"Alright in ya go." Lucy said as she started to walk towards the door. Before she could leave Natsu dropped his towel and she stopped in her tracks as she watched the beauty enter the bath slowly. Her face blushed as she waved her hands. "Oh... gosh I'll be outside." She exited the room quickly and slammed the door and started to breath heavily her heart beating hard. Sure she had been attracted to a pretty girl from time to time, but never this much. She walked roboticly towards her dresser and started to pull clothes out in silence.

Natsu felt the water warm his flesh as all the tension from his body faded. His mind quickly started to wander, this had been one hell of a crazy day. He had been more open with Lucy than with anyone in his life, even Igneel. Plus his first real kiss. He smiled as he went to work cleaning his body. Apart from some new and somewhat embarrassing parts he thoroughly enjoyed cleaning himself. Before he knew it enough time had passed that the water was starting to cool. He ignited his fire to reheat the water to a level that would have burned the average person, but for Natsu it felt heavenly. He relaxed even more as he thought about what he was about to do. Now that he had admitted it to himself he was rather looking forward to their little fashion show. A part of him was still embarrassed by the thought, after all who would think that he was cute. But another now growing part wanted nothing more than to revel in his newly freed femininity. After another few minutes he got out of the bath and dried off in his normal fiery manner.

He grabbed the towel and exited the bathroom to see Lucy waiting some what patiently with a pile of clothes next to her. "About time. You certainly took your sweet time. Alright what do you want to try on first?" She gushed clearly enthused with this.

"Lets try something simple first, and work our way up to what you most want to see me in." Natsu blushed as he said that, but something in him wanted to be sexy for her.

Yet again a Lucy caught on her words just swung her arms around. "Right! Yeah, right!" She began to pull out an outfit. "Lets start here then." She said as she held it out to Natsu.

He grabbed it and smiled. "Be right back." he then winked at her without thinking about it.

The clothes were fairly similar to what Lucy first picked out in the store except instead of shorts it was a cute knee high skirt. He put on the clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked up and down, the mirror almost screamed back to him cute girl. The person in the mirror had a low cut top that showed her generous cleavage stopped just below the belly button then came a cute skirt with just a little bit of frill down the right thigh. Then it transitioned into bare skin for a few inches then into black thigh high stockings that hugged her thighs tightly enough to cause the fat of her thighs to bulge out slightly right above the stockings. She was equally beautiful and cute. Natsu realized that he had been thinking about the girl in the mirror as just that, a girl. The thought didn't bother him as much as it had before. In fact there was something tantalizing about thinking about himself that way. Was he really a she? Natsu wondered to themselves. They would need to talk to Lucy about this.

They exited the bathroom to see an excited and somewhat lustful look in Lucy's eyes. "You are totally cute in that!" She squealed.

Natsu blushed, "Thank... you..." they mustered.

"But something needs to be done about your hair." She held up cancer's key. "Would you mind cancer joining us for a bit." She didn't want to upset Natsu without asking them first.

Natsu thought about having their hair done and rather liked the idea. "I guess it would be fine, as long as he keeps this all a secret."

"Alright sit down here." She pointed to her vanity. "Open gate of the crab! Cancer!" A brilliant light surrounded her as Cancer appeared next to her.

"What do you need today – ebi" He said and clapped his scissors.

"Natsu here needs a hair cut, he wants something cute." Lucy said, and for the first time in Natsu's life they didn't like being refereed to as a 'he'.

"Of course -ebi." Fast as lightning Cancer went to work on Natsu's hair and in mere moments their hair was perfectly done. It had side swept bangs on one side and the rest of their hair made a large lose braid resting to the side over her breast forming from just bellow the ear. It was very cute and Natsu loved it.

"This is amazing Cancer, thank you." Natsu smiled as Cancer bowed then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Natsu looked at themself in the mirror and was overjoyed with the overall look.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd smile like that about something like this." Lucy said.

Natsu stood up "Hey could I ask you something..." They trailed off blushing.

"Of course!" She smiled at Natsu.

"Would it be weird... if I... you know... liked all this... and want to stay this way?" Their voice broke slightly as they asked the question.

Lucy looked at Natsu and just embraced them in a long hug. "Of course it wouldn't be weird, you are you." Lucy tightened the embrace.

"What if I... didn't want to be a boy anymore... I've... you know...been..." Natsu trailed off not able to finish the sentence.

"Been what?" Lucy wasn't sure what Natsu was getting at.

A moment passed then Natsu pushed Lucy out of the hug. Natsu was clearly preparing themselves for something. Then they just decided that they needed to just come out and say it. "I think... I'm a girl!" Natsu nearly yelled. She was somewhat surprised by her own words, but knew it was true. "And not just physically, I think I'm a girl inside too." She started to cry as the truth was finally out in the open. She could never admit it to herself, but this blessing had let her finally be true to herself, she was a girl and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Lucy was dumbfounded, she had not expect this in her wildest dreams. "I had no idea."

"I didn't know completely myself, until literally just this moment." Natsu looked up at Lucy with tears in her eyes.

Lucy stood for a moment more than reached out to Natsu and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She slowly pulled back. "Natsu, you are who you are, and that's all the matters to me." She said while looking into Natsu's eyes.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't really surprised it went so well with Lucy, but she had still dreaded the moment. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and held a finger to her lips. "Could... I try on... that?" She pointed to a dress that Lucy had pulled out.

"Of course!" Lucy smiled. She grabbed the dress and turned to see Natsu slowly removing her clothes. Stripping down in front of Lucy to her underwear, it was all Lucy could do to hand Natsu the dress. "Um... you don't wear a bra with this type of dress..." She said sheepishly to the underwear clad girl.

"Oh..." Natsu began to disconnect her bra and let it slide off her revealing her breasts. Lucy turned even brighter red and just held out the dress not able to muster a word. Natsu slide into the dress which was ever so slightly tight on her, she was clearly one size larger than Lucy. But the fit was close enough to work. Natsu turned to the mirror and looked at herself. She stood speechless as she knew that this is who she was.

Lucy came up behind Natsu and tipped her chin in Lucy's direction. "You look absolutely beautiful Mi'Lady." Lucy said as she kissed Natsu.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour passed by as the couple did a mix of chatting, kissing, and heavy petting. However night had come and they parted ways reluctantly. On the way back to her cabin Natsu began to dread what came next, how was she going to explain everything to everyone else. Some of them will be fine, but what about master, Gajeel, Grey, and Laxus. It will be like pulling teeth with those idiots. Natsu let out an exacerbated sigh. Well first things first, she'll need to talk to Happy tonight.

Natsu walked into the cabin to see Happy with his usual fish. "Welcome home!" happy said between bites.

Natsu slowly lowered herself onto her bed, and cringed when she remembered how rough it was. How had she ever slept on this thing? "Hey Happy... How would you feel if I stayed this way?" Natsu began slowly.

Happy put down his fish and walked over to Natsu. "is there no cure?" Happy asked.

Natsu sat up, "I... well don't think I want one. What if I wanted to stay this way?"

Happy looked at Natsu clearly confused. "Why would you want to be a girl?"

Natsu sighed, she knew this was going to be difficult. "I just do!" Natsu shouted. She looked down disappointed in herself. "Sorry Happy, I've been thinking a lot lately, and well I really like being this way. I'm not sure why, it just feels right."

Happy was even more confused. "So your saying you want to be a girl?"

Natsu face-palmed, she loved Happy but he wasn't exactly the brightest. "Yes! I want to be a girl." She just came out and said it as blunt as she could.

Happy just stood there for a moment thinking. "Oh, ok." Happy just shrugged and started to walk back to his fish.

Natsu wasn't sure what she expected but it wasn't that. "So you don't care at all?"

Happy sat back down at his dinner. "Why would I? You're still Natsu."

Natsu smiled, that was exactly what she wanted to hear. Happy really was a great friend. She got up and walked over to Happy and hugged him, smothering him slightly in her cleavage. "You're a great friend, I guess I'll have to get you more fish tomorrow."

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted happily.

The next morning after a quick excursion back to the lake for more fish Natsu stood before her bed. Some of the outfits Erza and Lucy had picked out for her were laid out and she was trying to decide which to wear. There was a blouse with a skirt and a cute belt that she really liked, but she wasn't sure if it was too girly. What would the boys say if they saw her in something like that, but at the same time she really wanted to wear something that reflected her recently freed femininity. "Screw it!" she grabbed the clothes and started to put them on.

She only had a dingy small mirror that she used to shave in front of, but she really liked how her outfit looked. She just couldn't decide how many button to button on the blouse. At one level her breasts were effectively on display, which a small part of her really like the idea of. At the next she had a ton of cleavage, definitely sexy. Then the next you could see just the very top corners of her breasts. She after much deliberation, that Happy watched and barely stifled his laughter through, decided on the second one. Generous cleavage, but not too much. She looked herself up and down one more time and smiled, she had truly never been so happy.

"Alright off we go Happy." She said as she went for the door and put on some low heeled sandals Lucy had picked out.

Happy still laughing a little barely mustered an "Aye sir." before they headed out the door.

Natsu walked confidently towards the guild hall, or well, guild windmill anyway. Men gazed at her, which was still a bit creepy, but at the same time made her feel more confident. Her confidence suddenly bottomed out when she saw the master and Laxus in the distance walking into the guild. How could she explain this, and how would she deal with master being weird and creepy. A soft voice spoke up behind her "Natsu? Is that really you?" Lisanna asked, clear shock in her voice.

Natsu turned around. "Uhh, yeah it's me..." She trailed off not sure what else to say.

"You... look different from yesterday." Lisanna was clearly still befuddled.

Natsu glanced from side to side. "Well you see I... I decided... that I want to stay this way..." She said sheepishly.

"Really?! No way!" Lisanna shouted completely blown away. "Crap... you make a cuter girl than me!" She said deep in thought biting her lower lip.

"She does make a super cute girl doesn't she." Lucy suddenly appeared behind Natsu.

"She? Wait, you're actually going to be a flame princess?" Gray said as he and Juvia showed up.

Natsu's eyes narrowed as she stared bullets at Grey. "Screw off lame brain." She said bluntly with a bit of hurt in her eyes.

Grey realized this was not a joke and stood there for a second collecting his obliterated thoughts. Then after another few seconds just said: "Wow... I'm... sorry I didn't know." He just trailed off. He then just walked off mechanically not sure what had just happened.

Juvia just looked Natsu up and down. "Don't think you will be getting Grey, he's mine!" She said as she followed the still completely confused Grey.

Natsu smiled, Juvia telling her to not go after Grey was kind of affirming in a weird way. "Don't worry that will absolutely never happen." She giggled.

"I have to go tell Mirajane about this, she is going to be thrilled!" Lissana ran off toward the guild.

"You look very cute in that outfit." Lucy said as her gaze lingered on Natsu's cleavage.

Natsu blushed. "Thanks."

Happy floated down between the two, glanced from Lucy to Natsu and back. "She lllllllllllllikes you!"

They both glared at Happy "Stop rolling the L so much!" Lucy yelled.

The group headed into the guild where Lisanna and Mirajane were talking loudly about Natsu. "What?!" Mirajane yelled. A creepy smile spread over her lips. "I need to go back to my room, to... get a few things." She giggled mischievously. She then turned towards the door of the of the guild hall where Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had just entered. Her jaw hit the floor as she saw Natsu in a skirt of all things. She ran over to Natsu. "This is going to be so fun!" She said excitedly to a somewhat confused Natsu. "I'll be right back."

"Uh... ok..." Natsu began to say before she noticed that Mirajane was already gone. "That was, interesting." She glanced at Lucy who was also confused.

"And who might this girl be?" Master seemed to quickly take notice of the very cute pink haired girl. "A new recruit is it?" He smiled.

"No, master, it's me... Natsu." She said very aware how his stare was entirely different from before her transformation.

He stared for a few minutes completely befuddled. Laxus walked over and sniffed the air around Natsu. "Yup, it's him..." He slimply shrugged.

"Not him, her..." Natsu began to say, but the Master talked over her.

"What crazy shit did you get yourself into this time! This boy will be the death of me!" Master yelled.

Natsu began to object again when Gajeel walked over. "Meh, whatever as long as he is still plenty strong that's all the matters."

Natsu began to fume. "I'm not a he!" She yelled as the whole guild hall went quiet. "I'm a girl." She said noticing everyone staring at her.

"Uhh, ok I guess it messed with his head too." Gajeel looked down at Natsu.

Suddenly flames began to erupt from Natsu. She looked up at Gajeel with tears in her eyes. "That's it! Fire dragon wing attack!" She yelled as flames erupted from her arms and smashed into Gajeel sending him flying outside through a wall.

Gajeel stood up dazed and grabbed his chest feeling a great deal of pain. "Well damn, he still packs a wallop that's for sure." He said while cracking his knuckles. "If you wanted a fight you just had to ask, man." He looked up and was startled to see a blindingly fast Natsu standing in front of him.

Natsu grabbed Gajeel's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "I'm not a man." She said as let him go and jumped up into a massive headbutt. Gajeel didn't have time to make his skin iron so he took the hit full force and he fell back to the ground unconscious.

Natsu turned around and looked into the guild through the hole she had just made. "Anyone else confused." She said in a low voice. Everyone stood speechless. "Good." She walked over to a table and sat down with a huff.

The master stood amazed at what he had seen. Natsu's power had clearly exploded since the transformation. He watched Natsu as lucy came over and put her hand on Natus's back comforting her. Makarov put his head in his hands, great now he had yet another strong willed woman to deal with.

Laxus on the other hand smiled, his interest was piqued, he wanted to fight her. He looked over at Natsu whom was still fuming, and thought that maybe he should wait a bit though as he walked out of the guild hall.

Lucy glanced over at the unconscious Gajeel and giggled as she comforted Natsu. "Good to see things haven't changed too much. You still make things fun and crazy around here."

Natsu smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. Yet again the whole guild went silent as they watched the two kiss. Lisanna dropped the mugs she was carrying while she was filling in for Mirajane. "Wait, what!" She screeched as she sat opposite the couple. "Tell me everything, when? Where? How?"

Natsu and Lucy blushed and smiled. Natsu noticed that literally everyone was looking at them totally amazed. She got up and pointed at Gajeel. "Unless you want to look like him you'll mind your business!" She shouted as all her guildmates turned away and began to force conversation. She sat down with a huff and Lucy giggled and put her arm around her girlfriend.

Lucy began to explain the last few days to Lisanna leaving out a lot of the details Natsu would have found embarrassing. "I'm so happy for you two." She stood up. "And to think I thought she was going to be my husband." She giggled as Natsu blushed. "Well you're not exactly my type anymore, and would make a terrible husband looking that cute." Natsu's blush deepened. "Oh, before I go, unless you want to be part of a Mira fashion show you better get going." She winked at Natsu then gave her another look. "Although it looks like you might like that kind of thing." Lisanna said as she went back to the bar to pour new drinks.

Suddenly a beaten Gajeel slammed down on the seat opposite Natsu. "Holy shit, you hit way harder than you used to." Gajeel said clearly still dazed. "Anyway, I want to apologize for what I said." He nodded the his head slammed down on the table as he went out like a light.

"Well that was interesting." Lucy said. "Oh! Natsu, I heard that Levy went to the Forest Sea to investigate the stone and find a way to reverse what it did to you."

"Crud, I better go after her, no reason for her to waste her time." Natsu stood to leave. "You coming?" She looked at Lucy and Happy.

"Of course!" Lucy said.

"Aye sir!" Said Happy.

The trio went running out the door and a moment later Mirajane arrived with a stack of clothes. "Alright where is my cute new waitress!" She smiled.


End file.
